Grell Sutcliff and Alexander Michaelis
by TheDarkCrowSmiles
Summary: Young Female Grell meets Alexander Michaelis, second part coming soon


_This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate it too much._

_And yes, I know Grell is a male, but just read on, and you'll see some great stuff._

_Excuse my typos and grammar errors if I happen to make any._

_~ThatOneBakaKid_

Grell Sutcliff was six years old, and like any other day, she went outside to play. The young shinigami always loved to go out to the woods near her house, and pretend to be on adventures. Her father stayed inside, as he didn't like going out very much. "Be inside before dark.." He said with a smile, as the red head ran out into the world. She went into the woods, and began her adventure. Grell pretended that she was a pirate, and she was having a fight with another crew. It didn't take too long before the sun began to set, and Grell began to walk home. It didn't take long for Grell to realize that she was lost.

"I have to get home soon, or daddy will be very ill..." She said to herself, nervously powerwalking through the woods that were getting darker and darker. The night creatures began to awaken, and they made noises that terrified Grell. She began to run, hoping to get home soon. Her father had always warned her to not go too far into the woods, but she would just smile, and ignore him. Now she regretted it.

After running for what seemed like forever, Grell sat down at the base of a large tree and began to cry. She was lost, scared, hungry, and cold. "I'm never going to get back home.." she sniffled and hugged her knees, burying her face in her arms. After a few minutes, she felt a dark presence surround her. She was almost too afraid to look up, but she did. She saw a man crouching in front of her, he was wearing all black, his skin as pale as moonlight, and his eyes were a blood red color. He smiled at the young shinigami, "Hello, Are you lost?" He said in a smooth voice. Grell bit her bottom lip. Her father had always warned her about strangers, but desperate times call for desperate measures..

"Yes sir, I...I can't find my way home... I don't even know which direction it might be in..." she said in a soft whisper as she wiped her face.

"Well that is a problem, isn't it?" He said with a smirk. "I will help you find your way home though.." He stood up, and stuck his hand out at her to help stand her up. Grell took his hand and looked up at him, he was extraordinarily tall The man picked Grell up, and began walking.

Grell watched the man as he carried her. The moonlight reflected off of his skin, and his eyes seemed to glow. Grell felt almost hypnotized just by looking at them. She was confused about the way he made her feel. She could tell that he was a dangerous person, yet, in his arms she felt safe, like he wouldn't hurt her. She stared at him for a little bit longer before asking.

"What is your name, sir?".

The man turned his attention to her. "You can call me whatever you like...just pick a name for me..."

Grell looked at him a bit puzzled. "Why should I pick your name? Don't you have a name already? Just use that one, it can't be that bad..." She said to him. "My name is Grell Sutcliff." She said a bit proudly. True, she was only adopted into the family, but being a part of the Sutcliff's made her feel special.

The man chuckled lightly. "Well, of course I have a name...It's Alexander.." He smiled lightly at her. Alexander hadn't used his real name in a long time, he was almost surprised that he had remembered it. "Nice to meet you, Young Lady Sutcliff." Alexander said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Alexander!" Grell said happily. Not many people lived close to her and her father, so she normally didn't have anyone to play with. "Hey Alexander, do you think you could play with me tomorrow..?" Grell said rubbing her eyes and yawning, it was late, and she didn't know how much longer she could last.

"I don't know if you would like to play with me.." Alexander said, watching her yawn. "I'm not a very exciting person.." He could see her house now through the trees. "You're almost home, Grell." He looked down at her, and saw that she was already asleep.

Alexander had spent a few days playing with Grell, and as he feared, he had grown attached to her. He felt protective over her, and didn't want to leave her side. Besides his brother, Grell was the closest thing to family that Alexander had, and he didn't plan on letting her go. Alexander looked at the position of the sun, and knew that she would be coming outside soon.

Just as he predicted, Grell came bounding out of her house, and she bolted into the woods. "Alexander!" she called out for him.

Alexander appeared behind her with a smile. "You do not need to yell so loud, when I am this close."

Grell giggled and hugged him tightly.

Alexander resisted the urge to take her away to his home, so they could be with each other forever. The world was cruel, and he didn't want her in it.

"So what should we play today Grell?" Alexander beamed at her.

"Uhm, how about..Hide and seek?" she smiled.

Alexander was in his raven form, watching over the house. Demons don't need sleep, so he could protect her at all hours of the day.

"Why are you just staring at that house?"

The voice made Alexander jump, but he looked back to see his brother, Sebastian, watching him.

"I thought you were going to eat her soul...why are you hesitating?" Sebastian growled.

Alexander sighed. "I can't do it...I...you wouldn't understand...why does this matter to you anyways?"

Sebastian smirked. "There are contracts to make..Lives to take, and souls to eat. We cant just throw that life away for another. It's who we are. Now, I'm giving you a day, either you got back to hell, Or I devour the child, then drag you back there.." Sebastian said in a darker than usual voice.

Alexander looked down. He knew Sebastian meant what he said, and Alexander couldn't face having her killed over his selfishness.

Alexander would Break the new tomorrow.

The next day seemed to go by too fast for Alexander. This would be his last day with Grell for a long time. Maybe even forever. Alexander had walked with Grell to a cliff, and together they looked at the sea and watched the sun.

"Grell... I have something to tell you.." Alexander said after a long time.

Grell looked at him and smiled. "Okay what is it?" She put her hair up with a red ribbon.

He sighed a bit and watched the waves crash. "I have to go, and I won't be back for a long time, okay?"

Grell smiled a little. "No, that's a lie because you said you'd e here with me forever, remember?"

Alexander frowned and looked at her. "I'm being serious. I don't know when I'm coming back, but I promise that I will come back.." He watched as the sun disappeared and he stood up. "In fact..it's time for me to go now.."

The news sunk into the 6-year-old and she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from the cliff. "No,you can't leave. You promised me you'd stay!" She cried.

Alexander spoke a few words, and a portal to hell appeared under the water."Unfortunately this can't be avoided." He said, his voice getting colder. Grell stopped pulling and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Fine then, I'll just go with you." Grell gathered up her bravery, and walked off of the cliff herself.

Alexander felt numb when she did. He quickly grabbed her arm before she went out of reach, all thanks to his demonic speed.

"Grell, do not ever do that again..." He said with a growl. Alexander pulled her up and hugged her tightly. He sighed and sat her down on the ground. "Even if I am not able to see you again in this lifetime...I will be there to escort you to my mansion in the afterlife. Whenever your time comes, we will be together again. This is my promise to you." He smiled lightly at her and looked over the edge and sighed. "It's time for me to go.." He said.

"Wait!" Grell said, yanking the red ribbon out of her hair. "My dad said that when two people are closely bonded, they are bound by a red ribbon, and no matter how far apart the may be, they are always connected!"

She gave him the red ribbon and smiled. Alexander smile bigly, the red ribbon theory was for soulmates, but he didn't mind the thought of being bonded to her forever. She was his after all.

Alexander used one of his sharp nails to cut the ribbon in half, he gave one to her, and e tied his half around his wrist. "Be good Grell,okay?" He said in a whisper.

"Of course I will.." Grell smiled. Alexander turned to the cliff and and gave her a smile before walking off the edge, and into the portal.

"One day.." He whispered, feeling the silky ribbon. "We will be together again..."

~The end~

_Or is it_?

_I dunno, I might make a second part where they meet again. Stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
